


Исповедь

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Humor, Flaff, M/M, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Romance, Sarcasm, Steb, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: на заявку: Ревнующий Дерек, ревнующий Стайлза ко всему: стае, школе, гуглу, даже к джипу... И способы привлечения внимания. И Стайлз, искренне не понимающий причин ревности, ведь он полностью принадлежит Дереку, а все остальное - это так, просто способ занять свое свободное время...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Есть мат, и не забывайте, что это - стеб чистой воды, ладно?

Исповедь 1. Стайлз

Театр абсурда. Комедия в лицах. Место действия: Бикон Хилл. Время действия… По боку время! Задвигаем в ящик все эту полемику и драматизм, присущий Бродвею, теперь я буду говорить только так, как есть.

Короче.

Я не знаю, разрядом какой мощности меня долбануло и в какой конкретный момент это произошло, но в определенный промежуток времени между огрызанием с Карой – альфой из стаи альф (пардон, за тавтологию) – и перепалками со стаей Хейлов я оказался _под_ Дереком Хейлом, в голос умоляя этого оборотня буквально _вытрахать_ остатки моих бесценных мозгов. В кои-то веки мои молитвы были услышаны и мгновенно приведены в действие. Причем этот… альфа поимел меня так сладко и талантливо, что я и опомниться не успел, как он предложил повторить.

А дальше все было прямо как в моих мечтах: один раз перерос во много-много раз в разных-разных позах. Каждый раз, когда перед моими глазами появлялось обнаженное тело Дерека, разум обволакивало вязкой дымкой, а организм разом лишался всех естественных потребностей, кроме одной: ТРАХАТЬСЯ! Впрочем, Хейл был не против. Очень даже не против… Я после каждого такого «не против», полдня, а то и день, ходить нормально не мог.

В общем, мы нашли друг друга: жадный до красивого мужского тела семнадцатилетний  подросток и похотливый оборотень, нуждающийся в ежедневной разрядке, которые делают вид, что между ними нет ничего серьезного.

Идиллия. Была. Пока эта хитрая наглая рожа не приперлась ко мне домой на ужин С ПАПОЙ ЗНАКОМИТЬСЯ!!! Нет, вы представляете?! С ПАПОЙ!!! А ничего, что этот самый папа его арестовывал год назад? С моей, кстати, подачи? С КЕМ ОН СОБРАЛСЯ ЗНАКОМИТЬСЯ?! ОБЪЯСНИТЕ, МНЕ, ДЕБИЛУ С СДВГ!

И вот, представьте себе картину: кухня шерифа (!), за столом сидит собственно сам шериф, его малолетний сын-уголовник (не забываем, про судебный запрет) и бывший арестант с небритой физиономией. Оценили? При этом Дерек вел себя как царь, озаривший своим сиянием местные трущобы, а на отца смотрел как на завоевателя его исконных территорий.

Представляете, как себя чувствовал я, зажатый между этой парочкой?! А, уж, когда папа начал приводить в действие стандартный прием а-ля «отец знакомиться с парнем своего сына»… Клянусь своей лабораторкой по химии, я столько нервных клеток за всю жизнь не потерял, сколько за тот ужин!

Ну, ладно. Как-то, худо-бедно, пережили эту встречу «Титаника» и айсберга. Казалось бы, можно вздохнуть спокойно, так, нет же! Не тут-то было! Только я собрался на боковую, в спальню ввалился всем известный альфа, сверкая обнаженной грудью и прессом… таким охренительным прессом… с такими сладкими кубиками…

СТАЙЛЗ, ВОЗЬМИ СЕБЯ В РУКИ!!!

Фух. Помогло.

Так вот.

Дерек влез ко мне через окно и, даже не сказав «привет», принялся раздеваться. Я его тормознул, усадил в кресло и навис над ним грозовой тучей. Долго изображать гнев у меня не вышло, и я просто высказал этому самодовольному придурку все, что думаю о его препираниях с моим отцом и несогласованных появлениях в моем доме.

Знаете, что он мне на это ответил?

«Ты проводишь с отцом так много времени, что я решил представиться ему официально как твой парень».

ГДЕ?! ГДЕ ТУТ ЛОГИКА?

Я продолжил давить на его самолюбие и, в конце концов, добился более адекватного и – что важнее - правдивого ответа. Хотите узнать какого? Готовы? Тишина! Барабанная дробь!..

«Я хотел провести весь вечер с тобой, а ты предпочел ужин с отцом. Ну, я и… вспылил».

…И что я должен был на это ответить?

«Я тоже хотел бы побыть с тобой, но он – мой отец, и всегда будет частью моей жизни?» - какая-то сопливая флаффная хрень получается.

Этот оборотень меня убивает.

Исповедь 2. Дерек

Все было хорошо. Нет, даже не так. Все было пре-крас-но! Альфы свалили, оставив нас в покое, другие оборотни и думать не думали соваться на территорию Хейлов - наступило затишье, так что я решил перестать прятаться как десятиклассник, тайком пробирающийся к своей девушке, чтобы сводить её на свидание. И хотя Стайлза назвать девушкой можно только с очень большой натяжкой (правда, красивыми ножками его природа тоже не обделила), в целом ситуация у нас складывалась похожая.

Так или иначе, меня это немного задолбало. Я уже давно не школьник – пора переводить отношения из чисто горизонтальной в иные плоскости, и Стайлз просто идеально подходит для этого: умный, харизматичный, страстный… очень страстный, привлекательный, сексуальный, гибкий…

Эм… Что-то меня куда-то не туда унесло… Итак, о чем я? Ах, да. О Стайлзе.

Так вот. Стайлз – идеален. Только… Эта вертлявая зараза постоянно находит способ отказаться от «встреч» со мной. То у него много домашки, то он хочет выспаться, то у него нет настроения… Я терпел из последних сил, пока он не выдал: «Мне нужно побыть с отцом, так что не получится» - после чего я окончательно понял, что у Стилински всегда найдется что-то или кто-то, что будет ему важнее, чем наши… взаимоотношения.

Стерпеть подобное я уже не смог.

Ужин с шерифом был правильным шагом. О, я ликовал! Стайлз метался между отцом и мной, не зная чего ожидать, но в итоге почти всем его вниманием завладел я, ибо шериф, как более изученная Стайлзом личность, не мог сделать нечто… непредвиденное. А я мог.

Конечно, когда ночью я влез в спальню Стайлза, то надеялся на гораздо более… хм… дружелюбную встречу. А получил странный выговор, граничивший с бабской истерикой и пытками на тему «За каким хреном».

Пришлось признаться. Потому что, когда вас пытает Стайлз Стилински, молчать – признак дурного тона.

Следующие несколько дней были довольно напряженными. Стайлз постоянно на меня обижался, строил из себя невинность, но стоило наступить ночи, превращался в жадную, стонущую сучку, которая жаждала трахаться. И хотя наши ночные схватки были более чем впечатляющими, я начал ловить себя на мысли, что наши отношения зависли в некоторой неопределенности, которая меня абсолютно не устраивала. Я понял, что хочу видеть Стайлза рядом с собой как можно дольше (в идеале двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю). А для этого нужно было, чтобы Стайлз стал от меня зависим не только в плане секса.

Я перешел в наступление.

Исповедь 3. Стайлз

Почему некоторые люди думают не головой и данными эволюцией мозгами, а какими-то реально левыми частями тела?  Нет, серьезно! Я, конечно, и сам не всегда способен шевелить своими извилинами, но только по причине полной вовлеченности в другой… так скажем, процесс. Но прогрессирующий идиотизм некоторых отдельно взятых альф меня убивает!

Короче.

Только я отошел от «знакомства с родителями», мой… хотя, какой он – мой, если для него это только регулярный секс?.. Ладно, по херу. В общем, Дерека, видимо, не слабо ударили чем-то на очередной тренировке, потому что он начал с маниакальным упорством приезжать ко мне домой утром, чтобы отвезти в школу, встречал после занятий, отвозил в магазин, к отцу на работу… И каждый раз, когда я пытался напомнить этому грозному волчаре, что у меня есть свой автомобиль, всхоленный и взлелеянный моей абсолютно необъятной любовью, Хейл начинал вести себя как неадекватная скотина: рычал, обтирал мною стены и сверкал клыками и алыми глазами.

Неандерталец, хренов…

В результате я просто не выдержал расставания со своей деткой и, встав на полчаса раньше, уехал в школу, радостно вдыхая запах родного салона. 

День прошел просто на «ура». Я был счастлив и доволен собой как торговец марихуаной, получивший годовой оборот за два дня. Даже Харрис с его вечными придирками не казался таким говнюком, как обычно. Я шел на парковку, чуть ли не напевая, - мир был прекрасен, жизнь чудесна, будущее многообещающе.

В общем, оказалось, что все было слишком хорошо.

Оказавшись, наконец, в своей любимой машинке, я любя провел по изгибам руля и, вставив ключ зажигания, попытался завести свой автомобиль. Что, вы думаете, произошло?

«Джип завелся, и Стайлз как примерный сын поехал сразу после школы домой??»

КАК БЫ НЕ ТАК!!

Сначала я думал, что это просто капризы моей детки – у нее, как и у всякой женщины, бывает. Вытащил ключи, подождал пару минут и попробовал снова завести. ХРЕН!! Настроения – как не бывало. Нахмурившись, я выбрался из джипа, разозлено хлопнув дверцей, обошел вокруг машины и, вздохнув, открыл капот.

А там…

Летающие обезьяны празднуют отмену рабства.

Шучу. Там хуже.

Какая-то мразь… Нет. Какая-то сука (хотя, скорее всего, кобель) вырвал с мясом мотор (!) и БУКВАЛЬНО (!) ЗАВЯЗАЛ ЕГО В УЗЕЛ!!! КАК? Объясните мне, КАК? Это ж какую силищу нужно иметь?? Какой морально деградировавший урод мог такое придумать?? Кому это вообще надо? Что моя детка ему сделала?!

И самое обидное, что я прекрасно понимал, кто позволил себе так обойтись с моей машиной. Думаю, это было понятно даже без характерных отметин когтей на том металлоломе, в который превратился мотор моего джипа.

Я убью Дерека Хейла.

Исповедь 4. Дерек

Мое наступление захлебнулось под стенами Бастилии нового времени – Стайлза Стилински.

Нет, я признаю, что слегка переусердствовал – завязывать мотор почти раритетного джипа в узел было явно плохой идей, но просто проколоть бензобак – было слишком просто и очевидно. К тому же Стайлз, как истинный идолопоклонник, наверняка сумел бы быстро и без больших денежных потерь устранить неполадку в своей крошке. Так что… что пришло первым в голову – то и сделал.

Зря.

Лучше бы Стайлз на меня орал, кричал, какой я моральный урод и имбецил, и грозился разбить что-нибудь тяжелое об мою голову.

Вы думаете, он это сделал, верно? Промах.

Стайлз дождался меня возле своего изувеченного джипа и выглядел… мягко говоря разозленным. Он не поздоровался, а сразу в лицо спросил, какого хрена я сделал это с его деткой. Причем сказал это с таким демонстративным спокойствием, что мне даже страшно стало. Я протянул руки, чтобы попытаться притянуть его к себе, но Стилински, из года в год пренебрегавший врожденной верткостью, мастерски выскользнул из моих объятий и повторил вопрос.

Не знаю, почему, но я не могу ему врать. Просто не могу. Как будто ложь застревает ещё на подлете к горлу.

Поэтому я ответил.

«Мне не нравится мысль, что ты можешь сесть в свою машину и уехать куда-нибудь подальше от меня».

В ответ мне прилетело набитым книжками рюкзаком. Ауч.

После этого Стайлз молча развернулся и ушел с парковки пешком. Что-то подсказывало мне, что если я пойду следом и притащу этого мальчишку к Камаро на руках, будет ещё хуже.

Хотя, куда уж хуже?

Ладно… Хватит ныть. Пора идти ва-банк.

Исповедь 5. Стайлз

Механик сказал, что моя крошка не подлежит восстановлению, сколько бы денег я ему не предложил, просто потому, что раскрутить мотор нереально, а купить полностью новую начинку для джипа мне не позволят ни карманные расходы, ни деньги на колледж, ни весьма ограниченный семейный бюджет.

Звездец. Теперь я безколесный. Ну, что, Дерек Хейл, надеюсь, ты доволен?!!

Вот скажите мне, какого хрена? Нам, что? Плохо было? Ведь все было так просто: он, я, кровать, безумный трах до сорванного горла и искр в глазах, так нет же! Надо было обязательно все испортить! Чего он хотел всем этим добиться?

Испугался он. Якобы я мог уехать куда-нибудь подальше от него. А ничего, что мне ещё школу закончить надо? А ничего, что у меня здесь отец, и далеко я по любому не уеду? А ничего, что здесь он, и я, в принципе, не собирался от него сбегать?

ДЕБИЛ!

Вернувшись домой, я позвонил Скотту по скайпу и выложил все, что думаю об его альфе. Он впечатлился. Особенно красивые речевые обороты попросил повторить, а некоторые даже записал под мою диктовку. Стало чуточку лучше. Злость и агрессия слегка отступили, позволив всплыть на поверхность банальной обиде и грусти о потерянной машине.

Скотт мгновенно уловил причину моей потерянной физиономии и, как настоящий друг, предложил устроить моему джипу торжественные похороны с поминками. Прежде, чем я успел что-либо возразить, он сказал, что будет через полчаса с ребятами.  Оказалось, что под «ребятами» Скотт подразумевал Айзека и Эллисон с Лидией, которые, взяв меня под белы рученьки, вывели из дома, посадили в машину и отвезли за город, где представили батарее изумительных алкогольных напитков.

Через два часа я был в зюзю. Я успел не только поплакать о злодейке-судьбе, с почетом проводить любимый джип в последний путь (под моим бдительным полупьяным руководством Скотт и Айзек столкнули его в болото) и помянуть мою усопшую четырехколесную подругу, но и выпить за то, что: а) Дерек – кретин; б) Дерек – идиот; в) Дерек – бесчувственная скотина; г) Дерек – ревнивый баран… ну и дальше по списку.

Лидия и Эллисон, составляя мне компанию, распили бутылочку на двоих и разбавляли мои яростные выступления против местного альфы своим милым полуприглушенным хихиканьем и сплетнями. Айзек и Скотт, волею судьбы лишенные радости подросткового алкоголизма, следили за тем, чтобы я не упал в костер, а девчонки не принялись играть в непристойные игры.

В общем, вечер был хорош… Пока не появилась одна небритая, вечно чем-то недовольная физиономия по имени Дерек Хейл. Этот недоразвитый укурок зарычал на бет так, что те на землю чуть ли не плашмя легли, а девчонки, которым также достался эквивалент альфовского «фи», разом протрезвели.

Ну, не козел ли?! Все веселье испортил!

Но это ещё не конец вечера! Знаете, что этот придурок сделал потом? Он схватил меня за пояс, перебросил через плечо и понес домой! ПЕШКОМ!

И после этого он говорит мне, что вполне вменяем? Да, даже я адекватнее, чем он!

И вообще. Я отправляю его в жесткий игнор.

Пусть радуется, что я его не убил.

Исповедь 6. Дерек

С этим надо было что-то делать. Холодная война Стайлза со мной переросла все возможные масштабы. Он обколотил дом рябиной, посадил аконит по периметру и постоянно носил с собой смесь трав, способных вырубить оборотня. Он не отвечал на звонки, смски, письма по электронной почте и записки, которые я, отчаявшись, пытался передавать через Скотта.

Дальше – больше.

Стайлз не разговаривал со мной.  Вообще. В смысле: не здоровался, не язвил, не обвинял, не пытался убить меня сарказмом, не шутил на тему волков и собак, - в общем, не проявлял вообще никаких признаков общения.

Мне начало казаться, что я схожу с ума.

После праздника у костра, который я разогнал в порыве… нечеловеческой ревности, Стайлз отдалился от меня настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Оно и понятно. Когда твой любовник рычит на всех, кто на тебя просто посмотрит, а потом необратимо калечит твою любимую машину… Но я не мог иначе!

Все чаще я просыпаюсь с мыслью, что если я не буду внимателен, Стайлз уйдет с кем-то другим, более подходящим ему и по возрасту, и по характеру. Какие у меня варианты? Остается только дико ревновать и отгонять от неугомонного Стилински все, мало-мальски напоминающее соперника или соперницу. А его джип определенно был одним из главных моих соперников. Так что все логично.

К дьяволу, логику, нужно срочно что-то делать, иначе я умру от сперматоксикоза – месячное воздержание плохо сказывается на моей работоспособности. 

Как назло, в голове не было ни одной более или менее приличной идеи – словно корова слизала. Через пару дней моих мысленных мучений помощь пришла из неожиданного источника – от Скотта. Во время одного из разговоров со стаей он мельком упомянул, что учитель химии Стайлза – Харрис, кажется, - не дает Стилински прохода, дает самые сложные варианты на контрольных, постоянно вызывает к доске, цепляется по мелочам и со странным упорством оставляет Стайлза после уроков. Все это создало у меня невольное ощущение, будто этот Харрис, пользуясь служебным положением, пытается соблазнить МОЕГО Стайлза.

Что я сделал?

А вы как думаете?

Я пошел объяснять этому недо-Парацельсу, почему не стоит лезть к парню оборотня.

О-о-о… Я был великолепен.

Отсутствие нормальной охоты сделало свое дело - мои волчьи инстинкты обострились просто до невероятной степени, стоило мне обратиться. Этот Харрис как раз очень вовремя задержался на работе и, выйдя из своего кабинета, наткнулся на мою милейшую улыбку. В клыкастом варианте. Он судорожно прижался к двери, словно надеясь с ней слиться, и, прикрыв глаза, жалобно то ли скулил, то ли молился себе под нос.

Я позволил себе некоторую театральность: медленно подошел к нему почти вплотную, демонстративно выпустил когти и провел по двери возле самого лица очкарика, оставляя длинные следы, приглушенно зарычал – от чего его блеяние стало удивительно похоже на предсмертный всхлип. Я решил сбавить обороты. А то ещё сдох бы от ужаса.

Втянув когти и избавившись от бакенбард, но оставив при себе ярко-красные глаза и звериный оскал, я склонился к самому его лицу и тихо проговорил:

\- Ходят слухи, что вы несколько предвзяты к отдельно взятым ученикам…

\- Я…я…я… я… не-е-е-е п-п-п-поним-м-а-а-аю о ч-ч-ч-чем вы… - заикаясь, выдал болезный.

\- Понимаешь, - широко улыбнулся я с коротким рыком. - Как насчет сына шерифа?

\- С-с-с-стил-л-линс-с-ки? – удивленно проблеял Харрис.

\- Верно, а говоришь – не понимаешь, - учтиво откликнулся я.

Короче говоря… Иногда я бываю – как говорит Стайлз – невшибенно крут. Потому что следующую неделю стая охала и восхищалась необычно справедливыми оценками по химии, а ещё два дня спустя Стайлз приехал в логово, без долгих предисловий влепил мне пощёчину, наорал, сказал, что я ему должен новую машину, ещё что-то долго говорил и напряженно втирал, наблюдая, как я осторожно киваю во время его пауз. А потом… ох… потом он с тяжелым вздохом поцеловал меня.

Я – чертов счастливчик. И только что сорвал банк.

Исповедь 7. Стайлз

Знаете, чем хороши долгие ссоры?

Пра-а-а-а-авильно. Жаркими примирениями.

В принципе, да и без него, я отошел от желания свернуть шею альфа-оборотню где-то спустя неделю после трагической кончины моего джипа. Ещё через два дня я обижался, что Дерек предпринимает какие-то абсолютно несерьезные попытки помириться, когда уже давно должен был прийти, поставить меня в коленно-локтевую и затрахать до потери сознания.

Кретин.

Мало того что себя секса лишил, так ещё и меня мариновал неделями… Мог бы просто спросить в конце концов… Недоносок. Все ждет, пока я первый признаюсь. НЕ ДОЖДЕТСЯ! Я буду молчать как советский шпион на нацистском допросе, но первый НЕ ПРИЗНАЮСЬ!

Так о чем это я? Ах, да. О жарких примирениях.

После примирительного поцелуя, длившегося минут десять с короткими перерывами на вдохи, Дерек оперативно спровадил щенков из дома, оттащил меня наверх, в свою спальню, и нагло воспользовался отсутствием кого-либо в радиусе трех километров.

Сначала он с садистским удовольствием меня ласкал и нежил. В прямом смысле. Обнимал, гладил и, мой любимый пункт, - вылизывал. Причем вылизывал настолько старательно, мокро, с блаженным выражением лица и абсолютно порнографическими звуками, что к тому моменту, как Дерек, наконец, закончил с этим пунктом предварительных ласк, мне хотелось быть выебанным до черноты в глазах и боли в яйцах.

А что было дальше…

Дерек медленно – просто невозможно медленно, на самом деле, - меня растягивал. Сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя – словно надеялся убить меня наслаждением. Я стонал, выгибался на простынях, цеплялся руками за изголовье кровати, пытаясь насадиться на его пальцы, ощутить их ещё глубже, а этот… самодовольный нахал, стоило мне приноровиться, убирал руку. Как только Дерек задел простату – я кончил. Сперма испачкала мой живот и грудь, а пара капель долетела даже до подбородка. Думаете, Хейл остановился? Наивные!

Я ещё и отдышаться не успел, а он наклонился ко мне и, не сводя глаз с моего лица, слизнул сперму с моего живота и добавил третий палец. Кажется, я жалобно захныкал – точно сказать не могу, потому что мои мозги на тот момент напоминали желеобразную массу.

Момент, когда Дерек, наконец-то, сжалился и вставил мне, - от моего сознания тоже ускользнул. Ну, и по фиг. Как только Хейл вновь оказался внутри меня, быстро с рычанием двигаясь, вбивая меня в матрас, все отошло на второй план.

Кровать шаталась от наших резких движений навстречу друг другу, по комнате разносился мягкий скрип пружин, громкие пошлые шлепки плоти о плоть и низкие стоны – причем, Дерек стонал не менее громко, чем я.

Когда я спустил второй раз, Дерек последовал следом, заполнив своей спермой мое нутро.

Он остановился?

Мы же говорим о Дереке, верно?

Небрежно перевернув мою уже несопротивляющуюся тушку на живот, Дерек развел мои покрасневшие ягодицы и принялся вылизывать мой зад. Весь. С хлюпаньем и влажными поцелуями, после которых наверняка остались засосы…

Вся остальная ночь слилась  для меня в сплошную череду крышесносных оргазмов, моих стонов и рычания Дерека. Кажется, в какой-то момент Дерек трахал меня с узлом в полуобращенном состоянии, раздраженно рыкая, когда я не мог удержаться на ногах и то и дело сползал на кровать амебообразной лужицей. Вполне возможно, что на какое-то время я отрубился, но когда вновь пришел в себя, Дерек все ещё был во мне, вновь и вновь пытаясь довести меня до оргазма.

Хейл успокоился только под утро – это я знаю точно, потому что помню, как в его комнату упали первые солнечные лучи, когда он, выскользнув из меня, упал на кровать, прижал меня к себе, обхватив руками и ноги, словно щупальцами, и, умиротворенно вздохнув, уснул. Я упал в объятья Морфея следом за ним.

Я говорил, что люблю жаркие примирения?

Исповедь 8. Дерек

Я выныривал из сна медленно, сладко потягиваясь и подставляя лицо солнцу, которое уже во всю светило в мое окно. Стайлз недовольный тем, что его потревожили, заворочался в моих объятьях, но, закинув ногу мне на бедро и спрятав лицо в основании моей шеи, снова затих.

Он был великолепен.

Гибкое тело, укрытое лишь тонкой простыней, было покрыто рисунком из оставленных мною засосов, растрепанные волосы, красные, опухшие от поцелуев губы…

Решение всех моих проблем с ревностью пришло само собой, пока я смотрел, как он спит.

\- Стайлз?

\- У? – сонно отозвался тот, поднимая голову.

\- Я люблю тебя.


End file.
